R E C O V E R Y
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Twenty long, terrible, horrible years since we last saw the Crystal Gems.
1. Chapter 1: Beach City

_ Y_

By Zaynah Richardson

Date Originated: 4/17/14

Theme: Two Steps From Hell-To Glory

**PLOT**: _Following twenty years into the future, after a traumatizing event leaves Beach City in ruins, the Crystal Gems have united as cyborgs, saving the day as they originally would. But, as soon as they discover the truth of Beach City, they uncover more about it itself._

* * *

**Chapter 1-Beach City**

_(Steven's POV)_

Have you ever suffer a tragedy such as I? Twice I experienced pain, I expected fear, I even experience being so close to death. Life can change a person you know? For the better, for the worse. Yet, I saw pain, injury by my friends. I remember it like it was just yesterday...

It was a month ago when Garnet had her waist split apart by the tragic disaster. She only regenerated for three days, but her waist wasn't healed enough. Despite my concern, she built a mechanical waist with android legs to match. Only her torso has changed from the regeneration. Her shades and gloves remained the same. Her torso was a black shirt with a golden stash and a pink/red star in the center. Her own mind was not adapt to what happened. She still believes she can fight, that she can still finish the job with Beach City. However, I decline. Yet, she objected. She left me worried sick, she left home to take care of things. I haven't seen her in a while. A week from now. She ran off, away from me.

I stand in the lab I created just about a year ago. On record, it was also the first time I had a robot arm. Why? Because I had to chop it off, to stop that monster from that tragedy.

I glanced down at my communicator, its beeping instantly. I grasp it in my hands, and speaked into it. "H...hello." "Steven, I have very important news for you." My eyes widened: What could it be? I was speaking to Aqua, Pearl's dragon that she reunited with twenty years ago, but split ever since the tragedy. "I...I found Pearl, I'm bringing her to the lab right now." I felt myself tremble. Pearl's only been gone for four weeks, and now she's back. "Why...what happened to her?" "Pearl has been attacked in the spinal cord by a Centipeedle, she could barely move, and she's twitching. She wants you to help her."

I felt as if I was about to faint. Pearl's spinal cord was shattered, and she couldn't regenerate? Oh dear, this is horrible. I felt like my twelve-year old self again, having a river of tears from my dark eyes. "Th-thank you Aqua. I'll...I'll help her, repair her even. I...I promise." "I understand. Just...help my little pumpkin. She's all I have left other than you guys."

I turned off my communicator, and right at the door, there she was. Unconscious. Shivering. Scared. My heart sulk as I bring her in, hoping I can fix her. I then shuffled to get my tools and medical tools. I at last grabbed my cellphone and dialed a number. My heart rate was rapid. "Hello, Amethyst? This is Steven Quartz Universe. We...I...I need your help."

_(Amethyst's POV)_

What an awful twenty years we've been through. I stand there, glaring at the giant robot in front of me. I growled in my throat in frustration. I faced it, using my robot arm and shooting right at that sucker. It crashed, destroyed. My ringtone on my cellphone startled me and I gaped at the caller. Its Steven. "Hello?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. He answered immediately, he sounded more anxious than me. "Hello, Amethyst? This is Steven Quartz Universe. We...I...I need your help."

My skin grew pale. Something tells me something bad is happening. "Y-yes?" "Amethyst, we just...we just found Pearl. Her...her spine was injured by a Centipeedle." I cursed under my breath. First Garnet, now Pearl. My mechanical left eye was sparking angrily. "I'll...I'll be right there Steven, don't worry."

I hung up and rushed, my feet pounding on the street. My heart raced, thumping against my ribcage. It began to downpour, along with thunder and lightning. I didn't care if I was soaked, and I didn't care if I was covered in dirt, what I care about is that one of my friends is finally back home. With us.

I entered the house, and to my surprise, I found nothing there. It was dark. Pitch black. I walked through the living room, finding a door to my right. It was strange. It has a 'DO NOT ENTER' sign. My best guess is that it's Steven's room. But, once I opened the door, it WASN'T. I tip-toed as hard as I can. Only my robot leg traced a sound.

My eyes turned to the size of saucers as something got my attention: Pearl. Pearl's attire slightly changed. She has a blue sweater with a golden star in the center, light orange pants, and her turquoise flats along with her stash tied around her waist. To my shock, she was shaking. Unconscious. Yet, I saw a figure working on her.

I heard a voice said, "Sorry to wake you, I was repairing you." Why does that sound so familiar? Pearl struggled. She tried to speak, she tried to open her eyes fully, but they stayed to slits. I can tell she felt a strange feeling: Exhaustion. What made her like this?

"It's time to wake up. You've been out for eight hours." My jaw dropped. Gems don't stop at all. Something's up. "Steven...?" I heard Pearl weakly said. My heart suddenly places me in double over pain. Steven did this? Steven touched a metal case that was attached to her spine, and aqua green metallic limbs sprung her back, and she felt a shock.

"Steven...what...what happened? Where...am I?" Steven sighed, a gentle smile spread on his face. "Home. We're back home." Tears already fell down my cheek from my right eye, and my robot eye was glowing. I couldn't take this anymore.

I embraced Pearl and she groaned, collapsing on my shoulder. She's so tired, and confused. She just woke up from a long time. Her metallic limbs from her spine wrapped around me, and I can tell what's going on. Pearl was terrified. I can tell she's not afraid of Steven or me. But what?

_Even I do not know._

* * *

To Be Continued

I hope you enjoy chapter 01 of Recovery! Please leave a review and chapter 02 will come soon enough! If you want to see the designs of the _Cyborg Gems, _go to my DeviantART account: UniversalCrystalGem.


	2. Chapter 2: The Tale

_RECOVERY_

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 2 is finally here, folks! I really hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Tale**

Pearl had her eyes focused on the two cyborgs in front of her. "What should we do with her?" "Teach her a lesson, for being so special." She was thrown into the wall multiple of times, and being smacked by a metal stick. Gashes were in her stomach and back, she barely had the time to move. The cyborg men had no mercy giving her abuse. "Send in the Centipeedle."

Pearl gaped, and she summons her spear, petrified. The Centipeedle came in a close range, ready to attack the Gem. Pearl punched it with the spear, but no, it didn't do anything. With a roar, the Centipeedle then whacked her with its tail on her back, with shards deep in her skin. She screamed bloody murder, there was no doubt in her mind that her spine was broken. The cyborgs approached her with those red glowing eyes.

Pearl tried to escape, but it was no use. She backs away, screaming, "Get away! Get away! Leave me alone!"

"Pearl, wake up!"

The Gem was brought back to reality, where she was laying on a medical bed in Steven's lab. She noticed her metallic limbs were each retracted from her spine. Her eyes went wide, and her body trembled in shock and horror. "No...it really did happen." Tears flood from her eyes, and she cried. Amethyst and Steven burst into the room, examining Pearl.

"Are you okay?" Amethyst asked her, worried about Pearl's condition. Pearl stared at her sadly. "My...my spine...my...-" She cuts off as she groaned. The pain she felt made her feel weak again.

She still has trouble being fully awake. She was so dazed, so dizzy, and so much in pain, she felt herself in an ideal dream like state. She wasn't sure what was going on, but even if she was awake, she still felt exhausted.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Steven asked her. The man has a heart of gold, always sweet, always caring. Pearl nodded. "I...I had a nightmare about how I...got my spine shattered." "Yes, that could be it. You're slowly starting to remember what happened to you," Steven explained, "When I repaired you with your spine, I somehow can only repairing it by changing some things in your system. That's why you sleep even though you don't have to sleep, and feel exhaustion. Gems don't sleep, but you have no choice."

"You...you changed that? What...what else you changed?" "I also had to change your generation and power restoration. You're regenerating very slowly, that's why you're so dizzy and confused." "But...Steven...what happened to you? Where's Garnet? Where did she run off to?" She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "What happened to Beach City?"

"Shhhhh...," Amethyst said, shushing her, "Everything is going to be okay. Steven's going to tell you what happened, right Steven?" "Yes," Steven agreed, "Since you're having a hard time to remember it because I repaired you, I can at least tell what happened to our beloved city. It all started four months ago..."

"During four months ago, we were separated to do our own duties. I achieved as being a scientist and Gem warrior like my mom, Garnet did boxing, Amethyst wrestle, and you Pearl, you were a fencing teacher. None of us were prepared for what happened. What happened was...the invasion of cyborgs. That's right, Marx Clinton The Gem Assassin, returned. He decided it was time he would kill us all, but he came close."

"Amethyst was already a cyborg, so she had an advantage. She helped stopped the cyborgs, but not all of them. Clinton was the one who gave Garnet robot legs, he was the one to gave me a robot arm, he was the one who planned to break your spine, Pearl. Beach City was hardly anything but skyscrapers and dust, we're still repairing it...now..."

Steven paused and stared at Pearl. The robot appendages behind her back were twitching, writhing against the ground as she curled to a ball. Her eyes were shut and tears were gushing out. Steven and Amethyst each kneeled down to her, checking what's going on. "Pearl, what's wrong?" "It...hurts..." "What hurts?" Steven questioned, "Your back?" "Y-yes..."

Steven brought Pearl back to the bed and sitting her down, rubbing her back even with the metal case attached to it. Pearl's robotic limbs calmed down, and the Gem was feeling slightly better. Steven's soothing rubs made her feel safe, and the comforting words of Amethyst came to be. "We know you're still a little 'shell shocked,' but it's going to be alright. We all went through the same thing you did, and we know it hurts. Everything will be better soon, we promise."

Pearl nods, leaning her head on Amethyst's shoulder. "Steven...," she spoke gently, "Can you...tell me what happened to...to Garnet? Why...isn't she here?" Steven blinked, and exhaled. "It's...it's a long story, hard to figure out. Besides, you need your rest-" "No. I want to know why she left." Her tear streaks continued. "Why did she? Why did this happen?"

Her robot limbs attracted to her back shaked, and she was given a shock, making her feel weak. "Be careful," Steven warned in a worried tone, "This is what I was trying to tell you about. If you struggle, you'll get a shock by your appendages. I'm still working on them."

Pearl was barely awake now. Ever since she received that shock, it made her very sleepy. She nestled in between the two Gems, relaxed. She's very close to sleeping.

The three then heard a door cracked opened, the front door. They heard Aqua's voice. "Yes, I know. We're still recovering even after you left, but I'm glad you're back." The door to the lab opened, and the Gems gaped in shock.

Right there, in front of them, was Garnet. Their leader has finally returned. "Greetings Gems." Out of all of them, Pearl was the most surprised.

_Her robot limbs rolled back, and she fainted._

* * *

Chapter 2 is completed! I think I did great on this one, I hope you enjoy! Please review and chapter 3 is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Leader Returns

_RECOVERY_

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy! Chapter 3 took a lot of thought and stuff, but I think you'll enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Leader Returns**

_(Steven's POV)_

I gaped and carried Pearl, unaware that she fainted. She did it so fast though. Seeing Garnet must of gave her quite a shock. After all, she was alright and Garnet was indeed alive.

Our leader approaches us, and I know she has a message.

"Gems, I have an announcement to make. An _important _announcement." I woke up Pearl so she could listen, and Amethyst and I were all ears. I know its very important.

"Chess is one of the most entrancing and complex games that exist. A great chess player is patient, always aware. They don't rush to defeat or win a stop ahead of their opponent. They wait til the moment is right. I wait til the moment is right. The cyborg invasion was my opponent. From the beginning of the game, to the midgame, to the very end, a great player is always in control of the game. It take years of practice and intelligence to master such crafts, but in the end the player obtains what they want: Victory over the opponent. I win victory over the opponent. By saying a single phrase the player marks their hold on their rival, a hold that can't be broken any move, because in truth, the captive has nothing left, except to give in defeat. 'Checkmate.' The word that defies the whole chess game. I have achieved checkmate."

I know what she meant by that: We won. she won. She stopped the invasion for good. Everyone is safe now. Sadly for us, we're all cyborgs. Garnet brings us close, embracing us in a hug. "Now that I'm here with you Gems, I have no more nightmares." "Nightmares...," Pearl muttered, sighing inwardly. She still must of been worried from her nightmares. Each of us had nightmares before, and each nightmare affected us greatly, but now, there's no more nightmares.

Suddenly, I hear a creek. It lurched and cracked. It was more of a screeching sound. Each of the Gems have a different expression. Garnet summoned her gauntlets, Amethyst grew a serious expression, and Pearl's metallic limbs from her spine sprung up, startled. Aqua faced the door, and opened it. To our relief, it was an old friend.

"Lion!" I embraced my oink, precious lion. I haven't seen Lion in a long time. Lion yawned, laying down in front of me. He must of been so exhausted, I wonder where he went. For I haven't seen him in four years. Pearl and Aqua haven't seen each other in 200 years, which was why I was glad they're back together now. I was finally reunited with Lion.

Still, I wasn't sure why Garnet was still alarmed. Her gauntlets didn't dissipate, and her serious glare stayed. She then, out of spite, punched something hard. I stared at my leader, wonder what she's doing.

She saw a huge creature outside: A spider. Her shades flash by the sun's rays and her teeth clenched. She proclaimed, "Gems, we have company."

_(Garnet's POV)_

I thrust myself forward right at that spider, taking charge at the eight-legged beast. My gauntlets zoom to its core, exploding it. However, I became rather curious of something in our hometown.

I had a second thought. Everything seemed suspicious, and I want to find out. Steven's lab had so many, so much technology in it. I wonder...what is he hiding?

I approached Pearl, who seemed awake enough to talk to me. "Pearl, whatever happened to your mother?" I need a answer, to glue the puzzle pieces together. Pearl weakly muttered, "She had a battle with Obsidian. He caused destruction on my planet so she had enough. My mother went after him, but never came back."

I glimpsed ay her trinket. Strange that Aqua's ice shard was glower brighter than Pearl's mother's gemstone. Topaz. Something clicked in my mind: This gemstone is _fake_. Yet, Aqua would never give her a fake gemstone. Unless...Steven...

I know he's hiding something. Amethyst knows this too. I noticed her expression, she was shocked. Our eyes glued to the mainframe of all the screens in the lab. I scan through the words with my third eye, and I grew in surprise. My eyes focused on two words:

"PROJECT ABYSS."

Pearl was stunned, and Aqua gaped in disbelief. Steven never told us about a project, not even to Amethyst. And the word 'abyss' didn't sound good at all.

"No...what...what is it?" Pearl stuttered, "I can't...believe this..." Amethyst closed her eye in shame, sulking. Anger fuel in my veins. After all this time, he had a plan. A project. He didn't tell us.

I could tell all of us were saddened and furious at the news. My thoughts clouded with suspicious. I want Steven to tell us. I want to know why he invented something so peculiar. So strange. Pearl's mother: Topaz. That gemstone: Fake. Steven. Maybe project abyss is about...TOPAZ.

I feel so much empathy for Pearl. She doesn't have a clue about her mother, and only Steven knows. "Oh my god...WHAT IS HE HIDING!?" Amethyst exclaimed, pulling onto her hair in frustration. My heart dropped. "I...I don't know...I...I don't know..."

_Twitch_. Pearl's metallic limbs vibrated as spiraling emotions filled inside of her. Amethyst embraced her and rubbed her back as Pearl tries to calm her nerves down.

_Click. Click. Click. _I heard the door unlock. The door knob shakes. I shook as I summoned my gauntlets, protectively standing in front of the Gems. Aqua was prepared to launch his water breath.

The door opened with a creak and there was Steven marching in. His face washed with downcast, and he placed his hand in front of his forehead in guilt.

_"I was responsible...I made...a mistake."_

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is finally finished! I hope you enjoy and please review! Chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Top Secret-TOPAZ

_Recovery_

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 4 everybody, sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Top Secret-TOPAZ**

The entire group stared at Steven in awe, perplexed by this news. They each felt great terror and pain in their bloodstreams. Steven shook his head, sighing. "My mistake was more worse..._much_ worse than I can imagine..."

They glanced at him, nearly heartbroken. "I...it was my fault Clinton did this...it was my fault Beach City was destroyed. Clinton...I...I murdered him for what he has done to us. Nobody really cared. My father surely was shocked by this, he never thought I could go that low, but I did. What's even worse is that I've...I've been hiding the truth too long for you, Pearl. I'm...I'm sorry."

Pearl closed her eyes and questioned, "Steven, what happened to my mother?" She takes a glimpse at him. "Pearl, your mother, Topaz, she was part of Project Abyss." "What did you do?" "I...I restored her gemstone when I was around seventeen Pearl, and she was alive. She...I...I told her to help me with the project. She declined the offer and went searching for you."

Pearl shakes her head. "Why...why didn't you tell me?" "I'm...I'm so-" "No. You lied to all of us. What now you have to confess to us about? That you found Amethyst's parents?" Steven was speechless. "I-" "And what gives you the right to kill, Steven? I know you killed Clinton, and that was great, but...Steven...killing is not of your nature... What's really shocking to me is that I just found out my mother is alive...and I don't know where she is..." Tears were brimming up her eyes.

Amethyst focused on Steven, her expression tightened. "I'm an orphan Steven, but...is it true that my parents are alive?" Steven sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Amethyst...your parents are helping us throughout the invasion...and...they died. I'm so sorry. They told me that they both love you and...wish the best for you."

Amethyst was about to scream. She couldn't believe this. "After all this time...you've been lying to us..." Garnet was frozen. She was in shock and felt herself trembling. "You...you lied," she stuttered, "You lied to me, you lied to Pearl and Aqua, and even Amethyst..." "I'm so sorry Gems," Steven muttered, placing his hand on his face in shame, "I'm sorry I did that...but, I did it for a good cause."

Pearl felt her robotic limbs curl upwards and it glowed. Yet, she didn't care about that right now. The emotional news about her mother completely broke her heart. She wants to find her mother...and meet her for the first time in plenty of years.

However, the heart-wrenching confession wasn't over. "What's even worse Gems...," Steven admits, "Is that...the only way I restored Topaz was...I injected a part of DNA into me...and the only person who can resurrect any Gems is...-" "Obsidian," Aqua confirmed. Steven struggled on his last answer, muttering, "Yes...I inject some of Obsidian's DNA into mine..."

Pearl was in too much stress that she bolted outside. She then stops herself from running and stares at the place before her in fear. Beach City was more dark than ever before. It was an urban wasteland.

As she heard the others coming to follow her, she felt a disturbance. She heard a kind, sweet voice. "Pearl...sweetie..." "Mom?" Pearl halts in her tracks and dropped her jaw. The mother she loves so much...has returned.

Topaz may of regenerated, because she looks different. She has sun orange hair, golden eyes, peach skin, and in an orange/yellow dress. Her angelic voice urged Pearl to come. "Come sweetheart..." Pearl rushed to Topaz and embraced her tightly, and even Aqua did.

"Oh Pearl...Aqua...I missed you both." "We...we missed you too mom...sorry for my cyborg appendages." "It's fine, darling. I know it was going to happen anyway..." She sighed. "Anyway...I have news to tell...I...I heard about what happened to Diamond." "I know...she's...gone."

"Pearl, I also heard about what happened to Steven. He did that to himself...and now, there's not telling what could happen." "What do you mean?" "Pearl...honey...Steven will slowly become corrupted by Obsidian...and then shoot his gem away, so that he could inject his gem into Steven..." "No..." "Yes...this is why we must act now... But, I'm just glad I'm here with my little girl... I missed you so much." "Me too."

Topaz then greets Aqua. "Aqua, I'm so happy that you were taking care of my daughter during my absence." "You are truly welcome Topaz," Aqua responds, "I treat her like my own daughter...to teach her wisdom." "And I respect that Aqua, you still continue doing so..." "Really?" "Absolutely."

They entered back in the house, truly starstrucked by what's happening. They found Garnet and Amethyst comforting Steven...who was now in a mid-life crisis.

"What's happening to him?" Pearl asked in worry. Topaz's expression tightened. "He...he's becoming corrupted...it it won't be long until he completely controls him..." "What do we do?" Amethyst demanded, "Ms. Topaz, what do we do?" "Don't fret Gems. We can successfully save Steven." "How?"

Then, Topaz glares in determination. "There's only one thing we can do...we have to fight him...and even restore him back." "Mother!" Pearl shrieked, "You can't!" "Or unless Pearl...we could at least heal him with another gemstone..." Pearl gulped. "Who's...gemstone?"

Topaz downcast. "Any Gem that Obsidian destroyed..." "Will it work?" Garnet stated. "Yes," Topaz answered, "That will hopefully help Steven...he can be back to normal, and be with us again." Then, she shuts her eyes.

"_Or...he will be Obsidian's next victim..._"

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! Chapter 5 is coming soon!


	5. Chapter 5: The Obsidian Disease

_Recovery_

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 5, as promised. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Obsidian Disease**

_(Pearl's POV)_

I glanced at my mother, who was prepared to leave. "Pearl," she told me, "You stay here with Steven, the rest of us are going to find that broken gemstone or at least, a cure..." I gasped. "Wha...why can't I come?" "Sweetheart, you're injured, you need your rest. Besides, what can go wrong with Steven here, right?"

My fingers twirled around each other, and I was fidgeting. I heard an unimaginable screech. Chills crawl up my spine, and my robotic limbs shake in response. I looked around the place, and find the black fluid coming from Steven's lab.

I approach the door knob, and with a shaking hand, opened it. As I slowly did, I was being flung in the air, and smashing into a bookshelf, buried by textbooks and novels. "Steven...?" I squeaked quietly, staring right at the entrance to his lab. The dark goop seemed to be consuming the room.

I slowly walked inside, but like last time, I was thrown out, and I crashed into a wall. The struck to my head made me feel dazed and in pain. I grunt and collapsed on the floor, and that made me shudder. I shudder because I was staring at Steven and he...he isn't Steven anymore. The Obsidian Virus is seeking for his gem, and controlling him.

My sight grew blurry, and I passed out, unaware of what Steven's going to do to me. I'm scared out of my wits, petrified. Oh Steven, why? Why did you have to leave Beach City when things were already going bleak? I know its strange to say, but I have an explanation:

He left Beach City to California when he was eighteen, having to do something important. I'm curious of what it was. Possibly his project. What is his project? What is..._Project Abyss_?

I noticed Steven was getting worse and worse. His gem was hanging loose on his belly button, his hair was more gray than black, and his eyes were crimson red. He started to look thinner now.

I woke up suddenly, and I stared, glancing at Steven. He's really getting worse. I don't see the gem on his bellybutton anymore, I gaped. He had black blood that was sizzling from his eyes, and he laughed.

"What's the matter, worm? Hopeless, aren't you?" I gulped, and started to run, but he caught me. I struggled and I began breathing hard, twitching.

I was hyperventilating, and my sight grew fuzzy again. My eyes adverted to Steven, and then a bright light soaked the place. I gaped, finding my mother along with the others rushing to me.

"Pearl, are you alright?"

"...Mom?"

"I'm right here sweetie, right here."

I felt my mother embrace me, and heard her say sadly, "His gem is off of him now...the only way to stop him now is..." "No Topaz, allow me to save him...save my...son." I grew pale, and that voice. I knew it.

"_Rose Quartz_?"

* * *

Yay for another chapter done! Please review and chapter 6 is coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6: Rose VS Steven

_Recovery_

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 6 of Recovery everybody! I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rose VS. Steven**

_(Pearl's POV)_

Indeed it was Rose Quartz. My eyes were about to bug out of my skull, and the others seemed shocked as well. Rose sighed, saying, "We must do whatever we can to save my son." She holds out her shield and sword, casting a dark look. "How DARE Obsidian march in here and do this treachery!"

I can tell she's furious. Furious with Obsidian, and will stop at nothing until Steven's safe. I really hope she can help Steven. If she can't, we will loose Steven forever.

Topaz trotts to Rose, and spoked, "Rose, don't let your anger get out of control. One time Rose, one time my temper controlled me and I...I killed another Gem. My daughter did the same and killed her evil, ruthless brother, Ruby." "Anger never controlled me Topaz. The bigger question is..., who and why did you murder that Gem...Topaz?"

I froze. Mom...she...she did murder one Gem. One to protect me. My mother clench her fists with a scrunched-up expression. "I murder that _one _Alexandrite Gem so that he would leave my baby alone! If I haven't, Pearl wouldn't be here right now! That means Ruby would _still _be here, killing every human in sight...including the ones you love." Rose sighed. "There's no reason to murder, Topaz. Now, if you excuse me, I would like to free my son from that nasty Obsidian virus."

However, my mother didn't take that for an answer.

"I have the right to murder him, Rose. He deserved what he's gotten. Even though Pearl is having a rough time with dealing with the deal of her killing her brother, she had the right to kill her enemy! Which means..._you_ have the right to kill Obsidian-"

"Quiet," Rose interrupted, there was no frustration or negative emotions in her voice. My mom froze up, reclined and shocked. "What?" "Be quiet Topaz, I'm not arguing with you anymore." The conversation ended there. I just realized that my mother and Rose clash a lot with each other, just like Amethyst and I. Yet, Rose was the voice of reason, and mom was the voice of discipline. I wonder if they argued like that when I was younger, or before I was born.

Garnet and Amethyst walked beside me, awkwardly trailing. "So...that's your mom?" Amethyst questioned. I nodded. "She's a bookworm, just like you!" "Yet, she's more aggressive than you," Garnet added, and I blushed. "Nah," Amethyst disagreed, using a hand gesture, "She has the same temper as her, G."

I then stop in my tracks, something stopped me. I felt cold and stiff, and I shivered. I rubbed my arms to have a warm embrace. Mother now knows of my disturbance. "Daughter, what's is wrong?" "I...I feel cold." She helds her hand over my Gem, and she grew worried. "Rose," she proclaimed, "My daughter is sensing something...a disturbance. She's cold as _ice_."

_(Garnet's POV)_

"My daughter is sensing something...a disturbance. She's cold as _ice_."

Rose cleared her throat. "A disturbance...that means we're getting closer to my son." "Or Obsidian." Topaz had a dark expression between her golden eyes and long nose, her fists clenched. She turned her skinny back towards Rose, and began marching. Her shoulder blades popped out of her back like knives. Her body clenched tight.

She summoned her weapon: A delicate weapon of a scythe. Sharp, graceful, and deadly. Just like her. Topaz lunged at what's right in front of her, not hearing Rose's warning. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" To our shock, Topaz was thrown into the hard wall, and face-planted on the floor.

"Mom!" Pearl cried, rushing to the orange clad woman, "Are you-?" "RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She zoomed past her daughter, facing the Obsidian-controlled Steven. Rose showed sympathy for Pearl's mother. "She's far too furious of Obsidian," she explained calmly, "Topaz is in a rageful, vengeful stage. She always had problems with her aggression."

I understand Rose's speech. Pearl's mother has just learned the truth of her husband being killed by Obsidian, and she too was killed by him. She wants revenge. She wants Obsidian's blood. Yet, Rose just wants her son back, just like the rest of us do. Rose passed Topaz, and holds her shield to confront Steven.

"Son, I know you're in there. Please, come forth with me. Obsidian is manipulated and a menace. All I want to do is help you." Steven used his tentacles and whipped Rose with them. Rose slammed her shield onto Steven's noggin, and shouts, "There is no reason to fight! Come back to us, son!" Topaz snorted. "Really? Is that the best you got?" she questioned, "Why not show him you want respect, and give him what he deserves!"

"Topaz," Rose stated, "It doesn't work that way. You can't blow up at people like that. That's wrong." Then again, Rose battled with Steven. Steven punched her brutally, and send her flying up to the ceiling. Rose leaps down, and shoots a beam from her Gem, hitting Steven.

"I got you." A beautiful rose sparked around Steven and Rose, and a magenta light soaked us all. I then stared at my surroundings. Pearl and Amethyst were by each other, comforting one another. Aqua was helping Topaz get back on her feet. Lion approached Rose, and purrs.

Lastly, we all glanced at the scene. Steven was unconscious, breathing softly. The obsidian goop vanished, it was gone. Rose hugged Steven. "I love you, son." I looked at Steven's bellybutton, the gem was back on there. Rose was fading away. I could tell Topaz was closing her eyes in shame.

_Rose finally kissed Steven's cheek, and in a moment, faded away._

* * *

Chapter 6 is done and it really gave us stuff guys! I hope you guys enjoy this and please review! Chapter 7 coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Pearl and Topaz

_Recovery_

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 7 is here folks! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Pearl and Topaz**

Topaz felt saddened that Rose is gone once again, but she taught Topaz a valuable lesson about life, even if you want vengeance. You can't kill for no apparent reason, and you can't kill for revenge. You kill what is appropriate to kill, such as pure evil. Yet, no one on Earth is pure evil. No one.

For the Gems, they felt relieved that Steven is back to normal. I took a lot of battle, but they saved him thanks to Rose. However, for Pearl, she had the sudden feeling that something wasn't right. Something really wasn't right.

Beach City was destroyed, and yet its still repairing. Steven may of told them some truths, but not everything. Not everything was told. And that what makes Pearl have that feeling:

A _bad _feeling.

Garnet feels telepathy with Pearl, noticing how she feels. "Pearl, what's the matter?" "I...I have a sudden feeling," Pearl answered, worried, "I...I don't think we didn't have it this easy...usually, there's a huge treat trying to stop us." "Don't worry Pearl, we'll cover this. Now that your mother is around, we have an advantage."

"Correct," Topaz agreed, smiling proudly, "Now that I'm here, we can hopefully help Beach City." "We haven't been out there in a while," Pearl stated, "Well...Garnet and Amethyst had, but...I am not sure how the city is like anymore..." "Don't worry sweetie, we'll be fine while I kick the living gems out of those monsters, ha! That'll be fun!"

Pearl seemed nervous. "Erm...I don't know mother...I...I still feel...feel quite unsure about this." Steven noticed her sudden change, and then noticing Topaz. Two of them are different, and are both related. Garnet saw Pearl's worried expression, and questioned, "Pearl, are you okay?" "I'm...I'm fine...just...just a little...worried."

She felt her heart thump against her ribcage rapidly, she had that sudden feeling of hopelessness. Topaz comforted her by hugging her. "Are you alright, Pearl? Hmmmm?" "Mother, I still have a bad feeling. I still feel...uneasy."

"Hmmm...seems strange." "Obsidian won't go down that easily...he _never _goes down that easy." "That's correct," Garnet confirmed in her usual stoic tone, "Obsidian is persistent...always have, always will. There is no way he could get killed that easily."

"Are...are you're saying what I think you're saying, Garnet?" Pearl questioned in complete curiosity and concern. She seemed crestfallen as the rest. Steven sighed. "No matter what happens...I just keep messing up." "Don't say that Steven, you tried your best." "No Pearl, I didn't. Even if I did it to Clinton, there's no way to stop Obsidian... Unless..." Topaz's eyes widened, her face heats up. "You...you can't do this! You can't think of that!" "Topaz...the only way to stop Obsidian is to destroy him." "That's impossible, you'll be killed!" "...I know."

_(Pearl's POV)_

Steven left without another word, leaving me worried and concerned. I sighed. He's going to take on Obsidian by himself...and only by himself. Mother stared at me, noticing how fatigued I look. "Sweetie...do you want a rest?" "Yes, dear...you seemed exhausted," Aqua agreed. I shook my head. I don't need to be treated like a child.

"Mother, Aqua, I'm...I'm fine." I was simply glancing around the lab, worried about Steven. I rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake. I also turn pale, and my stomach was huffing. I was really concerned, and it made me feel the way I feel.

"Pearl, honey, rest." "But...but Steven-" "He's going to be alright, don't worry." "Yeah, P, don't be so worried," Amethyst told me with her infamous smile, "Big ol' Steven is going to be fine."

"Shhhh..." My eyes darted to Garnet, who made that sound. "What's wrong Garnet?" I questioned her in curiosity. Her response was calm yet cautious. "Stay alert. We still don't know the dangers of what's out there." She summons her gauntlets, startling me. She takes a glimpse outside to the foggy, gray, and dark landscape of Beach City in front of us.

She closed and locks the door, sighing. "This is a bigger concern than I thought," she stated, "I am sure Steven knows what he's doing." He must be, I hope. I just hope everything will go back to the way things were, but they just can't.

They just can't.

Steven fighting Obsidian will take out all of his strengths, and possible powers. I just hope for the best. Yet, I just can't stay here and do nothing. I have to do something, we have to do something. Something quick and fast.

We need to formulate a plan. "Guys...I...I can't stand to stay here and do nothing," I testified, giving a reasonable speech, "We have got to take Obsidian down, no matter what." "We have to form together," Garnet instructed, "We can help Steven along the way." "Yet, we need a way to stall Obsidian while we still got time."

Mother seemed enraged, and she drawled in a steel tone, "I know a perfect way to stall him..." She darted to the door, but I stopped her. She observed me, and kissed me on my gem. "Stay safe," she whispered. Then, her expression turned cold again. My mother was considered dangerous by her hotheaded temper and witty personality, and she's going to take it out on Obsidian.

She scurried off to the battle, leaving us. I followed her, chasing her. "Mother!" I collapsed to my knees, but the others caught me. Garnet and Amethyst lay me on Aqua's back, watching me. "Your mother will be fine, we promise."

_My eyelids droop, and I fell asleep peacefully._

* * *

Yay! Another chapter is done! Please review and chapter 8 is coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8: The Hotheaded Topaz

_Recovery_

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 8 is here, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Hotheaded Topaz**

Topaz marched with a full force right at Obsidian, her weapon at the ready. "I had enough of you, Obsidian. You are always terrorizing others, especially my daughter. What's your problem with her?" Obsidian chuckled. "Oh, it's not my problem...but your father's."

Topaz froze, and her expression fired up. She tackles Obsidian and punched him where it hurts, she began to rip the monster's arm. "ANSWER ME!" All Obsidian do was laugh, and scaring Steven. Steven glances at Obsidian in disbelief. Topaz's father wants Pearl? And why is Topaz so angry about that?

"ANSWER ME OBSIDIAN, ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" The monster wouldn't answer, he just continue to give Topaz more tension and more wasted time. Topaz continued punching Obsidian, even so much that her arms were bleeding. Steven watches this in awe.

"ANSWER!" A claw grabbed Topaz's arm, and send her flying onto the ground. Topaz takes a glimpse at Steven, who was smashing Obsidian with his shield. "This is not funny Obsidian, she really wants to know about her father's plans against Pearl, so answer! Or...I might as well beat you until you're dead..." Obsidian grinned. "There's nothing more I could confess, and what a pleasure it is to see you so distraught, Topaz. What a pleasant joy..." Steven holds up the sword Lion gave him, and smacks it through Obsidian's chest.

Obsidian gaped from the impact and then grew a devilish smile. "Well, my work here is done..." He disappeared in a puff of black smoke, gone. Topaz clenched her hands, and screamed in anger. She marched off back home, and Steven followed.

"Topaz, I'm really sor-" "Don't talk to me! All I wanted to do was to protect my daughter, but you had to butt in with your stupid project abyss!" "Project Abyss revived you!" "Yeah, only me, not the city!" Steven was surprised.

"What?" Topaz sighed. "You could of saved the city Steven, but you choose to help me instead...why?" Steven gave a downcast look. "Because Pearl misses you so much." Topaz listened to the man in silence. "I swear, Pearl cries every November because of your birthday, she truly misses you. She's a mess Topaz, and I'm sure she's weeping about you right now."

Topaz nods, and crosses her arms. "I'm sorry Steven, I need to save my daughter now. Poor Pearl, my baby...she's so upset...but I'm still angry with you Steven...about Project Abyss." She trails off home, and Steven once again follows. He now is curious of Pearl and her mother's relationship, they really care for each other. If only he spend time with his mother.

* * *

Back at home, the team was discussing. "There was a lot of things that recently happened," Garnet explained, "That and the invasion." "Most of the people turned to cyborgs, and the stakes are high," Aqua informed, "When Pearl's spine was shattered, she was in a coma. There was a few times she struggled to wake up or look at me. She looked paler than usual and she couldn't regenerate into her gem. That shocked me the most and that's why I brought her here...so she could be here with us."

Amethyst exhaled. "I could of protected you guys when I had the chance..." Garnet placed a hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

"You did what you can. None of us were prepared, not even me and I was suppose to know what happened." She glimpsed at Pearl, who was starring at them with understanding eyes, "Not even Pearl was ready, and she wants to be prepared for everything." "I...I guess you're right, G."

Pearl closed her eyes and hugs her legs. "Why did this happen? Why did I let this happen? Oh, mother...Rose...," she rubs her eyes from the tears dripping down, "...Why did I just get my spine broken? For purpose?"

Aqua brought her close, saying, "Honey, it's not your fault that this happened. We know you miss both of them very much, and this is why you just need to relax, and rest. We're all here now...together." Pearl embraced them all, and her metallic limbs formed together in a heart. She smiled.

Amethyst was curious. "Umm...P, why did your robot things from your back formed into a heart?" "I think its by my emotion," Pearl lectured, "They glow when I'm upset, or scared. Suddenly when that happens, everything was engulfed with winds. Like the moment I...-"

The door opened, revealing Topaz. Topaz was in a bad shape. She has orange blood running from her arms and cheeks. She huffed, and heaved. "I'm sorry daughter...I'm really sorry..." Her injured body was weak, and she could barely move.

Pearl covered her mouth as tears began to spread. Her cheeks were blue and puffy, and her metallic limbs glowed bright white. The winds began to pick up, and they were fast. Garnet and Amethyst knew what was happening.

Steven come home at last, and he gaped at this. Pearl faced Steven with angry teared eyes. "Why did you do this? Why did you just had to...to...to do this to me? To...my mom?" "Pearl, I can explain-" "No! You...you done enough...and mom...she's...she's..." She broke down in a fit of sobs, and the winds increased even more.

"Pearl, please-" "No!" The Gem stared at the unconscious form of her mother, and she began to levitate in the air as winds swirled around her. Garnet, Amethyst, and Aqua all approached Pearl, ready to stop her emotional trauma.

_Steven was utterly shocked by what is happening._

* * *

Yay! Another chapter is finally done! Please review and chapter 9 is coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Courage

_Recovery_

Here is chapter 9 everybody! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Courage**

A massive twister formed around Pearl, and the winds spin out of control, bursting multiple objects around the temple. Pearl has tears rushing from her eyes, and she couldn't help but weep over her mother.

Garnet and Amethyst rush to Pearl through the sheer force winds, similar to a tropical storm. Garnet leaped up, and holds Pearl's hands. Amethyst grabs Pearl's legs, helping them get on their feet on the ground. Aqua flew near them, gazing at Pearl with sympathetic eyes. Steven began to speak.

"Pearl, Topaz is okay. She's not dead, her gemstone is not cracked, and she's just unconscious. I know you love your mother as much as I love mine, but you need to calm down. Everything will be okay..."

The swirling mass of gusts stopped, and Pearl was on the ground. She embraced her leader, tears soaking on her shirt. The team have a group hug, enjoying the peace. Steven hugs Pearl, and declared in a gentle tone, "Your mother is here with us Pearl, she's not going to die. Remember that we're here for you." "Th-thank you guys..."

At last, Topaz woke up, and her heart warmed by the sweet, tender moments by the team. She was glad that they were happy. She stared at the sky that Beach City holds, and sighed.

_"I'll miss you Rose," she whispers as she glances at Pearl, "But thank you, thank you for lecturing me that lesson. Therefore, I'll protect Pearl."_

* * *

Yes! One more chapter to go! I know you guys love this story, but it has to end sometime. Anyway, please review and the last chapter is coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Heart

_Recovery_

By Zaynah Richardson

The final chapter is here! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Heart**

The Gems have surfaced recovery, and conquered hope. They all seek to help Beach City for whatever purpose, but Beach City is their home on Earth.

Steven launched out Project Abyss, which was suppose to help the citizens, but resulted into a beautiful event in which everyone was safe.

Who could've known a dark project would bring so much happiness?

The Crystal Gems now have Topaz, one of the most powerful Gems long ago, along with Rose. Topaz was a Gem that is now an undercover agent that discovers any strange events in the town.

Furthermore, the Gems are happy, and Steven was reborn as a hero.

_By their hearts releasing hope in everyone_.

**-END-**

* * *

The story is done! Yeah! I hope you all enjoy, please review, and give me your opinion of the story! In the meantime to read my stories, read Scars! Its a hit!


End file.
